


How come you're so tall?

by Pomander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Food, Gen, Midwestern slang, Snow, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomander/pseuds/Pomander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus are building a snowperson out in the woods. Frisk is filled with CURIOSITY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How come you're so tall?

Falling snow gently muffled the sounds of the woods outside Snowdin. All Frisk could hear was the sound of Papyrus's footsteps trudging along through the snow as he rolled a massive snowball around effortlessly. Frisk patted a handful of snow onto the much smaller snowball they had been working on, smoothing out the surface.

Sans stood nearby, leaning against a tree and pretending to sleep. Frisk glanced from one skeleton to another, then back, noting the differences in physique. Curiosity welled up inside them.

"Papyrus, how come you're so tall?", they asked.

Papyrus halted, steadying his snowball so it would't roll away.

"You mean, compared to Sans?" He looked over at his brother, who opened one eye.

"Yeah, how come?" Frisk asked again.

Papyrus chuckled. "Well, that's because I ate lots of bread as a child! Calcium-enriched bread! It's very good for skeletons!"

"It was chalk.", Sans piped up, his eyes still closed "And it wasn't very good."

"You MIGHT ASK INSTEAD," said papyrus, "WHY SANS IS SO SHORT! He did _not_ eat his bread as a child! AND! He also drank far too much pop!" He smacked the surface of his snowball and stomped his foot. Sans shrugged.

"Pop?" asked Frisk. They began to roll their snowball gently, slowly building up new layers of snow. Their eyes were still on Papyrus as he turned to them.

"It's the monster word for 'soda'.", Sans chimed in.

"IT'S THE MONSTER WORD FOR 'BASICALLY SKELETON POISON'!" Yelled Papyrus. "It slowly eats away at you until you turn to dust! It's so BAD for you, Sans! And those acidic condiments aren't much of an improvement! If you had eaten your bread like a good little monster, it wouldn't have been so bad, but as things are? It's a wonder you're still standing!"

Sans shrugged again and bent down. He scooped up a large handful of snow and began to pat it into a lumpy ball. 

"If I _had_ eaten my bread," he said slowly, "There wouldn't have been extra for you to eat, and you wouldn't have grown so tall and strong." He looked up at his brother and smirked.

Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest and made a little 'tsk' noise. He had no other response. Frisk rolled their snowball over to him, and he silently picked it up and placed it on top of his own, patting it into place. Then Sans brought his snowball over, and Papyrus placed it securely on top of Frisk's.

"So then, if I wanted to keep my skeleton healthy, I just need to feed it lots of bread and chalk, and don't drink soda?" asked Frisk.

"Yes, but..." Papyrus looked puzzled, "What do you mean _your_ skeleton? Do you know any other skeletons besides Sans and I?"

Frisked giggled and shook their head. When pressed further, they said nothing, so Papyrus shrugged it off.

The three of them marveled at their massive, disproportionate creation.

"When I grow up," said Frisk, "I wanna be as tall as this thing!"

"Being tall isn't all it's _chalked_ up to be." Said Sans.

The falling snow did nothing to mute Papyrus's shrieking.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Pop' is Midwestern slang for 'Coke', 'Seltzer', 'Soda', and 'Dad'.


End file.
